Choice
by kat1999
Summary: Alex is a 17 year old emancipated girl. She is 75% African American and 25% Italian. She has pretty hair that she is hated for by 3 bullies in her predominantly Hispanic and Black school. She has 1 older step sister and one older half brother (Izzy and Vincent) and several couins. She meets and developes feelings for famous popstar, Niall Horan. Problem - her dad is head of mafia.
1. Chapter 1

ALEX'S P.O.V  
_ Flush!  
_  
Trapped. Forever Alone. Struggling to survive.

_Deep Breath._

In again... Out again... Down under... Up above

_Bang!_

"Get up!"

Blood dripped from the once pearlescent toilet.

"You like that!? Bump into me again and it will be worst. That's promise."

I felt weak to my stomach. My mouth tasted like the smell of what's left of human residue. I slowly clutched the sink and pulled myself to my feet. I noticed dirt prints on my pants, probably from her boots. I looked at myself in the mirror. My makeup had ran down my face and onto my clothes. I twisted the faucet waiting for the water to come out.  
_Splash!  
_  
I scrubbed off my ruined make up leaving my face red.

_Splash!_

I rinse the taste of human feces out of my mouth.

I looked at the mirror again. _Who is that girl? How could someone be born so flawed? She's a monster. An abomination to the human race. _No that was third grade, this is high school. Senior year. _What an ugly bitch. Inbreed! Disgusting. Whore! Whore! WHORE! _Better, that's high school. It must be true. That's what everyone thinks. It must be true. I am an abomination. I pushed my hair behind one ear and took a deep breath. I must face the truth. I must get out of this bathroom. I must face my destiny.  
I go straight to the lunch line.

Peas. Eww_, pass._ Broccoli; _is it moving_? Pizza; _can't go wrong with pizza. _I pick up a cold slice of pizza and some chocolate milk and go straight to the register, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

".43 cents left."

"I just put money on it yesterday." I protested.

"Next!"

I quickly moved out of line before I caused attention to myself. I searched for somewhere to sit. An empty table. I sit down and raise the pizza to my lips when I hear my name.

"Alex! Alex! Sit over here!" It was my three best friends; Ceylan, Leylani "Lani", and Naomi. I quickly rushed over to them and sat my tray down giving each of them a hug.

"It's been forever." I say full of joy.

"I know right? Jeez, it's been too long." Lani replied.

"Someone else is happy to see you too." She said looking over to Roman who was staring at me.

"No... he's not my type." I say shyly looking down.

"It's because of Travesty?" Ceylan questioned.

"Alex, don't be scared of that bitch, she's nothing but a crackbaby." Naomi replied.

"Who da hell you callin a crack baby bitch?" Travesty had overheard our conversation. " I asked ya ass a question. When I ask a question I expect you to answer me. Now who ya callin a crack baby? Cauz I know you ain't talking about me."

"Leave us alone!" Lani yelled.

"Shut up! No one asked you to say a damn thing! Forget that, I didn't come over here caz y'all asses are talking about me." She looked at me. " I say you looking at my man." Before I had a chance to say anything she cut me off. " Next time, it will be more than just your face in the toilet. Is that clear?"  
I slowly nodded my head.

NIALL'S P.O.V  
"Can they work us any harder?" Harry questioned as he plopped himself onto the comfy sofa.

"I don't think that's possible." Liam said as he too plopped onto the couch; too tired to even move Harry's feet.

"Look on the bright side, at least we finished our album." Zayn says trying to cheer us up.

"Bullshit, you know how Simon loves to add more songs. Why do you think he called us to this meeting." Louis added sassily. You could always tell when he's irritated. He and Eleanor just got into a fight about some chick saying that her and Louis had a one night stand. Obviously not true; Louis loves Eleanor more than anything in the world. Simon pops in.

"This meeting is very important-"

"When aren't they" Zayn interrupted.

Simon rolled his eyes. "I have very important news. We just reached our 1 billion dollar goal. We have made over 1 billion dollars!"

We all cheered and started congratulating each other.

"So what's this meeting about?" I questioned.

"Girls." Simon said bluntly.

"Paul can handle all of the crazy fans." Harry said laughing.

"No, not the fans...girlfriends."

"What about them?" Zayn questioned.

"Don't worry, it has nothing to do with Perry." Simon looked at Louis, "or Eleanor."

"Those are the only girlfriends in the group." Liam stated.

"That's the problem." We gave him a confused stare. "Yes,I need some of you to stay singe for a bit. Whatever. But I need one of you to get a girlfriend." Now he was looking at Me, Harry, and Liam.

"No problem," Harry said smirking.

"Wait. She cannot be white."

"What?" We all said, questioning if we heard him right.

"She can't be white."

"That's a bit racist." Liam stated.

"Yea, it's very racist. Skin color doesn't matter to me, but, just dating a girl because of her skin color, now that's a bit harsh." I said.

"Come on guys. We just reached a billion! Don't you want more? We have to appeal to fans of every nationality. You guys just dating one will make the other girls feel like they don't have a chance-"

"But they all have an equal chance. Niall loves with the heart. I don't have any preferences. And as long as she has a nice personality, Liam's down for it." Harry yelled.

"Well if you don't have any preferences, this should be easy for you." Simon smart assly stated.

"What if we fall in love with a white girl? Not saying that we will- not saying that we won't." Liam said.

"That's the thing. You just have to do it for the paparazzi. And only one of you. Just find a girl and tell her you'll pay her to date you. No girl could resist that offer!" We still weren't convinced. "Guys! it's been done before- nothing special. And it's only for half a year. After that you'll be free to love who ever you want. Do you really want to stop at a billion? C'mon boys! We can double that if all goes well." He read our faces as we all looked at him in disgusted. "Do you guys have a problem with dating non-white girls?"

"NO! That's not the point. All girls are beautiful... it's just that I want EVERY girl to have an equal chance." I yelled

"Oh, the underdog is raising up." Simon says sarcastically. " Niall, I was counting on you the most. That is not a request. You shall do as I say and that's final. If you don't there will be consequences."

"Consequence my ass." I say.

Simon slams the door shut.

"You know you'll just end up listening to him like you always do." Zayn said.

"Oh shut the hell up. It's not fair. You got to choose Perrie. I don't want to be forced to love someone. It should be my choice. I should be able to anyone I want; regardless of their skin color. That doesn't matter to me. I'm not shallow." I reply.


	2. Choice

ALEX'S P.O.V  
_Finally. Home. At last.  
_It was a very long day. First Travesty tripped me at lunch making me spill my tray of food all over my clothes. I had to go the whole school day smelling like the old fish our school served for lunch. If you think that's bad you'll be sad to hear that I missed the bus to the grocery store (I ran out of food) and had to walk 5 miles to the store and carry a heavy bag of groceries on the 5 mile walk back. To make matters even worst the grocery bag broke half way to my flat so I had to carry everything by hand. It was really late when I got home.  
"Ashes! Tempest!" I called out for my beloved cats. They haven't eaten for days, so they are probably outside hunting for a rat. I call for them again. No answer. I go outside and call their names. A few moments later they come running in the apartment. I open two cans of fresh cat food, they devoured them in seconds. I give them each one more. Again gone within seconds. Water, they probably need water. I pick the groceries up and set them on the counter. I look through my cabinets and find two plastic bowls. These will have to do. I turn on the faucets ready to fill the bowls and give the desperately needed water to my thirsty cats. No water. _Damn! I forgot to pay the water bill! _Ashes and Tempest had followed me into the kitchen.  
"Sorry guys. Mama can't afford the water bill." I say with a sigh as I brush past them and hop on my sofa/bed. I look around at my small apartment and the memories of my old life take over my thoughts.

HARRY'S P.O.V  
Simon's news pissed us all off quite a bit, but no one was as pissed as Niall. He had locked himself in his room and keeps telling us that nobody is going to tell him who to love. I see where he's coming from, but this is a bit over the top. Maybe it's because he has been desperately looking for a relationship. Or maybe he has a crush on a white girl. I dunno. I have got to cheer him up some how. I just don't know how to do it, so I go to Louis for advice.  
"Louis!" I yell from the sofa.  
"What do you want?" he yells back. I tell him to come over.  
"Niall's really sad. I don't like it when he's unhappy we have to do something for him." I say. Louis thinks for a moment.  
"Why don't we have a huge guy party. Kinda like the ones bachelors have. Food, beer,... strippers." He says the last part quietly but I could see a smile spread across his face. I like his idea.  
"Sure. Tell the other guys- except Niall lets make it a surprise. Go to the store and buy some food and shit like that." Louis starts to hurry away. "And make sure to have good music." I yell at him as he runs out the door. This party is gonna be awesome.

NIALL'S P.O.V  
_How dare Simon tell me who to love. Who the hell does he think he is? _I'm stressing about it too much. I don't know why I am- maybe it's because I don't like it when men seclude themselves to one type of woman. That is not fair nor right. Every girl is beautiful. I look at the clock. 8:45 already! I have been in here all day! I walk out my room and down the stairs.  
"Louis, fix me some dinner! I'm hungry! Louis?" No answer. "Zayn? Harry? Liam? Anybody?' _Where did they go? And without me?" _I hear a knock on the door.  
"Hello?" I say as I open the door. I find a sexy woman standing outside my flat.  
"Are you Mr. Horan?" She says in a deep sexy voice. I nod my head.  
"Well I've heard you haven't been so good lately." She pushes me back into my flat and sits me on a chair. Out of nowhere music starts blasting and she starts to give me a lap dance.  
"Miss-" I was interrupted by a bunch of random screaming people enter my flat and start to party. Liam, Zayn, Louis, and Harry were apart of that group.  
"Look at Niall get some!" Harry yelled obviously drunk. A few more strippers come in a start playing with my hair and rubbing my arms. _Seriously guys? I am not in the mood to party. _I start to get up.  
"Sorry ladies I'm not in the mood right now."  
"Come on!" One if them yells. "Lighten up." Another says. Zayn comes over.  
"Com' on Niall! Have a good time. Drink a little. Have fun." I give him an "are you serious?" look. "You know you want too." He says and then makes a funny face. I start to chuckle and take his drink out of his hand. The rest of that night was a blur.


End file.
